


Photograph - A Picture Worth Everything

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [18]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my second entry to Blame Canada's May Drabble Bomb! Clyde has been feeling down lately, but Wendy plans to help him feel better by taking him out on a get-along (it can also be a date)! A special photo is kept as a memoir for both Clyde and Wendy in the end.This is also a present/gift fanfic for Shantel/the-trash-of-society over on Tumblr!





	Photograph - A Picture Worth Everything

**"Clyde, if you ever feel down, please look at this picture okay?"**  
  
Its a sad day yet again for Clyde. He is once again all alone in the school grounds, sad and lonely. He didn't like that sad atmosphere he's experiencing right now due to the fact he can't find anyone to get along with for the day. Most of Craig's gang are busy in a group with the other folks he got used to be with also had things to do. He needed some company to fill up that empty space he has right now.  
  
Clyde ended up sighing under loneliness in that same spot in the school grounds, till someone came by to check on him. Whoever this is, they know that seeing Clyde in a sorry state isn't right. They have to do something.  
  
And that someone is none other than Wendy. She wanted to lift Clyde's spirits up and she knows being lonely and alone isn't going to give Clyde a good time right now. With that in mind, she approached him.  
  
"Clyde, are you all alone?"  
  
Clyde looked up to Wendy, with a sad face. He politely answered her.  
  
"Yeah.. I am. It just sucks I don't have someone to hang out with."  
  
Wendy immediately patted Clyde on the shoulder after hearing his answer.  
  
"Not anymore. Wanna hang out? I'm free today."  
  
"L-like a date?"  
  
"Its more of a get-along though. The boys and girls are already making up happily. It means you're included too."  
  
"Well.. I don't know.. you don't really talk to me much Wendy."  
  
"I don't, but that doesn't mean I will leave you sulking forever, Clyde."  
  
"Fair point.. thanks for coming to me then. It helps a lot at least."  
  
"No problem. Do you wanna go to the mall when school's over? I'll come with you."  
  
"Yeah, that'll do perfectly Wendy."  
  
"Hehe, thanks Clyde. You gotta go back to class now though, recess is almost over."  
  
"Wait, it is?"  
  
"Yeah, five minutes till the next subject. I'll meet you up after school, at the front gate."  
  
"Oh damn you're right! I'll see you later Wendy."  
  
"See you too Clyde!"  
  
After they talked about going on a get-along, Clyde was on-board with it. He needed that since this will make him feel better about being lonely at the very least. Wendy gave him a chance, and he'll take the opportunity to hang out with her at the mall. It does sound like a date, but a nice, helping kind of date at the very least.  
  
Back at class, Clyde felt a little less lonely knowing Wendy is hanging out with her. That made him feel motivated at the very least. During class, he focused on the subject at hand because of this. Token was watching him and he observed that Clyde's feeling better. He let out a smile and silently told him that he's doing great right now. He'll ask him why the sudden motivation, though.  
  
Clyde ended up passing the exercises after lessons during the class. It seems Wendy is the push he needed to get through school for the day. He's grateful for it. Clyde now pushes to get at least good scores on the exercises till the class is over for the day. This continued according to what he wanted, with Token secretly cheering for him. Wendy, in some cases, did the same too. It wouldn't take long till Token notices the connection.  
  
After the last subject, Clyde leaves the classroom all happy and cheery. Token approaches him, walking together in the hallway to the front gate of the school.  
  
"So Clyde, I see you're doing better than before."  
  
"Thanks Token. I felt like things are getting my way today."  
  
"I see. Is this because of Wendy?"  
  
"Wait, how'd you know?"  
  
"Clyde, its just me connecting the dots. I'm not saying its bad, but its great she helped you."  
  
"Oh, I see. She helped me at recess earlier today."  
  
"That's sweet of her to do that. Are you two hanging out after school?"  
  
"Yeah, I can trust you telling me this, Token. She wanted to help me feel better."  
  
"That's good. You needed that for sure. Hope things go well with your time with Wendy, Clyde. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"See you too, Token. I'm always glad to count on you for support!"  
  
Token and Clyde parted ways after, with Token going home immediately. Clyde stays in the front gate, waiting for Wendy. He waited there for a good two minutes till Wendy walks out and goes toward him. Clyde waves at her to show her where he is. He later gets a hug from Wendy as a greeting for their get-along.  
  
"Clyde! Glad to see you here!"  
  
"Hehe, I was getting myself ready so I got here first."  
  
"Sounds like you're very excited for this, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, the last time I hung out with someone like you is like.. months. Glad to experience it again from you, Wendy."  
  
"Thanks, Clyde. Everyone needs a good pick-me up. In this case, some time together."  
  
"I really really appreciate it so much, Wendy."  
  
"Awesome, Clyde! You ready to go?"  
  
"Definitely. I can't wait for this!"  
  
Wendy held Clyde's hand as they set forward to the mall where they will start their after school get-along. They are walking together on the way happily, with some silly gossip and stuff along the way to brighten the mood. Wendy giggles as well when Clyde says silly stuff too, its a sign she liked listening to him.  
  
Upon arrival at the mall, they both went shopping for different stuff. Clyde ended up buying a few new shirts for himself, while Wendy got some new designer clothes. They even wore their new clothes at the mall, testing them out before buying! They even played a few games in the arcade together, enjoying some friendly battles and friendy duels in different games around.   
  
After having some fun, they ate dinner over at the food court. Clyde ordered his favorite Taco Bell meal with Wendy going in for a balanced meal. It included a salad, a sweet Salisbury steak and Java Rice. Its not complete without a drink so there's ice tea too.  
  
They sit on a table for two and enjoy their respective meals as they continue chatting about various stuff.  
  
"So Clyde, you said it took months since you hung out with someone like me. Who was that someone?"  
  
"It was Bebe. She was happy to hang out with me that time, but after that she didn't bother to hang out with me anymore. Tweek told me that Bebe enjoyed it, but for some reason she didn't ask me to hang out again. He comforted me that time."  
  
"Oh yeah.. you didn't know what happened. Bebe had to go to vacation for a month there. She texted you about it.. did you get it?"  
  
"I checked my phone, no text from her."  
  
"Damn, that really sucks. But its okay, don't think that she abandoned you, she just forgot. I can guarantee she said it."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"She texted me this morning. Bebe wanted to apologize to you. She said.. 'Sorry Clyde, I forgot to text you. I wanted to travel and I ended up staying in New York for a month, but I forgot to inform you about this. Please forgive me if I ever abandoned you.' And that's it. She didn't mean to do it, Clyde."  
  
"Oh thank goodness that is a relief! But its better if I give her some space. Hanging out with you is just as great, Wendy!"  
  
"Aww, thank you Clyde! Say, I do have one idea left before we can end the get-along."  
  
"Ooh, what is it?"   
  
"Hehe, let's finish our meal for now."  
  
As what Wendy said, she and Clyde finished up their dinner in the food court before Wendy executes her last-minute idea. With that in mind, she dragged Clyde to a working photobooth. She thought remembering the get-along will make Clyde happy for a long time after what happened today, and a memory will keep the happy feeling Clyde's been having.  
  
"Here we are, a photobooth! This one's working and its a good thing no one is using it so far!"  
  
"Cool! Shall we start taking pictures?"  
  
"Yes, let's do it Clyde!"  
  
Clyde and Wendy went ahead and got inside the photo booth. They made cute smiley pictures first before doing the good ol' wacky picture poses. They made a lot of pictures in there, and both got their own copy of each photo to keep as a memoir. In some poses, they gave out silly bunny ears and even cat ears. They even did some decorating in some of the photos!  
  
After the photo booth, Wendy handed a copy of the photos they took to Clyde. She wanted him to keep them as a memory of their time they spent today in the mall.  
  
"Clyde, these are for you. Thank you for everything today."  
  
"I should be thanking you instead Wendy.. thank you so much!"  
  
"Aww, its nothing really! I'm glad you had fun!"  
  
"Yes of course I had fun! Especially when its with you, Wendy!"  
  
"Hehe, reminds me.."  
  
Wendy gave Clyde a soft kiss on the cheek. She did want to give him some love and this is the best way to do it. Clyde blushed a lot but it did mean a lot to him though.  
  
"W-Wendy.. you don't really have to kiss me.." (Clyde giggles)  
  
"Hehe, you're blushing! And its okay, kisses like this are fine with me."  
  
"S-say, Wendy.. can we take one more picture before we go home together?"  
  
"Of course! Let me take a selfie with my phone first then I'll do yours!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Wendy took a selfie with Clyde on her phone. They did a happy peace sign pose and they looked so happy together in the picture! Later on, Wendy borrowed Clyde's phone and did the same. They did a different pose, with Clyde hugging Wendy and Wendy winking at him. It was such a sweet picture to keep!  
  
After the picture, they went out of the mall. Both of them decided to go home together as Wendy's home is along the path to Clyde's. They held hands again, and walked out under the setting sun. It was still around six in the evening.  
  
"So, what do you think about our get-along, Clyde?"  
  
"It was so much fun, Wendy.. thank you so much."  
  
"Aww, I'm glad! I am happy it lifted your spirits too, you know."  
  
"Thanks, it really did too. Say, before we split up when we reach the time we have to go to our separate homes.. can you do me one favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it Clyde?"  
  
"Tell Bebe.. she's forgiven. I wanted to make sure she'll know that I forgive her."  
  
"Of course, I'll text her. And one more thing Clyde.."  
  
"What is it Wendy?"  
  
"Here are the photos from the photo booth. We had a copy for each of ourselves, so I want you to take these to remember our get-along."  
  
"Yes, of course I'll take them! These photographs look perfect, too."  
  
"I'm happy you think so, Clyde! You're so fun to be with today."  
  
"It-it really means so much Wendy.. just enough to make me.." (Clyde cries tears of joy)  
  
"There there, Clyde. I'm so happy to make your day today." (Wendy wipes one of his tears then hugs him)  
  
"Thank you for everything today.. Wendy."  
  
"You're welcome, Clyde. Oh yeah.. I forgot to tell you. If you ever feel down, please look at this picture okay?" (Wendy shows the picture of him together with her in the selfie)  
  
"Yes.. I'll keep that in mind for you Wendy. You're the best!"  
  
Once they finished their get-along, Clyde and Wendy headed home. Once they reach the point where they have to split, they said their respective goodbyes. Clyde returned home happily as he headed off to his room. He was so happy that he decided to enjoy himself in his videogames. Wendy on the other hand, informed Bebe that Clyde forgave her. Bebe texted back that she was so happy to hear it and will make it up to him. It was then that she decided to rest, knowing that she has done her good deed perfectly for the day. She decided to do so by playing a few videogames, too.  
  
However, while Wendy was about to play, she received an invite from Clyde to play "Golf With Friends" with him. She accepted, and now they're playing a good round of it for the rest of the day. Now they're playing games happily together, and Clyde's loneliness has been lifted.   
  
Inside Clyde's happy heart, he can finally feel the happiness he wanted. It was all thanks to Wendy.  
  
-End


End file.
